


Family man

by Elisexyz



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Hey, sweetie,” John greets her, mindful of keeping his voice low, since last he heard she had an headache. He walks over to the burrito that his daughter has become, pushing some hair off her face. “How are you feeling?”
Relationships: John Robinson & Penny Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Family man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic written for [this Tumblr prompt](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/190126150564/). It's set in the seven months gap between season 1 and season 2. Enjoy!

Penny is holed up on the couch, buried under more blankets than it’s strictly necessary and looking like she’s a hot second away from dozing off.

“Hey, sweetie,” John greets her, mindful of keeping his voice low, since last he heard she had an headache. He walks over to the burrito that his daughter has become, pushing some hair off her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got stomped by—by many, _many_ horses,” Penny mutters, closing her eyes for a moment as he presses the back of his hand against her forehead, trying to guess how bad her fever is now. He’s pretty sure she’s doing a bit better, and her fever should only keep going down anyway.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” he suggests.

Penny hums her agreement, closing her eyes tiredly and shifting under the covers, a slight pout on her face. “This couch’s terrible,” she mutters, with a disapproving glare at the devilish furniture. It’s actually a pretty alright couch, but he can imagine that if she has an high enough fever for every muscle in her body to be sore, she’s gonna need something better, like an actual mattress.

“I wanna get to bed, but my legs hurt,” Penny laments then, giving him her best set of puppy eyes. She untangles her arms from the blankets, not without some difficulty, and she extends them towards him. “Carry me?” she asks, hopefully, like she’s done so many times before, so adorably familiar that he can’t help the toothy smile that appears on his face.

“Aren’t you a little too big for that?” he teases, but he’s already bending over, trying to figure out the best logistics to carry a sick teenage daughter and a bunch of blankets.

When Penny is secured in his arms, holding onto him with arms and legs like an overgrown koala, she nuzzles against his shoulder, humming contently.

He begins walking towards her room, heat waves already going through him because _god_ , it’s like carrying a furnace. He doesn’t regret it one bit, though, ever grateful for his second chance with his family.

“You’re the best dad in the world—no, space,” Penny mumbles, breathing out against his neck. “Best dad in all of space.”

“Oh, am I?” he asks, amused.

“Totally.” Penny squeezes him a little tighter. “The bestest dad,” she remarks.

His heart soars.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
